Beetleborgs Metallix Episodes
thumb|300px|right|Beetleborgs Metallix Intro Season 2 Crush of the Crustaceans (3) 54 Nukus destroys the Beetleborgs' armor, weapons, and powers, and turns Flabber into ice. While the kids try to persuade Art Fortunes to draw new armor, weapons, and powers for them, Nukus frees Fortunes' twisted brother Les from jail and summons some of Les' drawn monsters into the real world. Metallix Rising (4) 55 Nukus, along with new fellow villains Vilor and Horribelle and the Dregs, takes Les Fortunes to the Charterville Cemetery, in order to have a new army of monsters drawn for him. Back at Hillhurst, the kids eventually manage to save Flabber (after they discover a useful spell that can turn them into bugs), who uses some creativity from Art Fortunes to grant them their new Metallix powers. The new Beetleborgs Metallix confront Nukus, but the newly-drawn Worm Tanks cause some serious trouble for our heroes. Battle Station Alert (5) 56 The Crustaceans kidnap Art Fortunes, but the kids use the Bug Out spell to sneak into the Charterville Cemetery and rescue him. Art then draws a new Battle Station and new Battle Vehicles so that the Beetleborgs will be able to face the Worm Tanks and the Crustacean Jet Fighters that Les drew for Nukus. (For this episode and beyond; the new villains, Les Fortunes, and the Hillhurst Monsters are now credited in the opening titles, which utilize a brand new logo as well as a brand new theme song) Ghoul Trouble 57 A mysterious presence disrupts the harmony in Hillhurst, as it steals Flabber's precious phasm book. The presence turns out to be a Ghoul named Little Ghoul, who wants to live in the house. Meanwhile, the Crustaceans set a trap for the Beetleborgs using Aqualung, a monster that can liquify, who is accompanied by Crustacean Jet Fighters. Totally Slammin' Sector Cycles 58 The Crustaceans summon the Hagfish of Gar, a monster who can put children under its control with its song as well as spew slime, and Nukus attempts to use it to brainwash all the children of Charterville (including Drew, Jo, and Roland) by sending them through an "Evil Archway". With the Battle Station left inoperable by Hagfish's song, Flabber provides the children with three new motorcycles, called Sector Cycles. Headless Over Heels 59 An old acquaintance of Wolfgang's, who had lost his head after sneezing at the werewolf's fleas, visits Hillhurst to get his head back. Nukus believes that the headless ghost is an ally of the Beetleborgs and attacks before they do. Monster Imposter 60 In order to get to Flabber and prevent him from assisting the Beetleborgs with magical help, the Crustaceans use Changeling, a shape-shifter that can turn into any monster of the Hillhurst and therefore can sneak into the house without being recognized. Changeling traps Flabber and the kids have to save him, while battling the monster and the Crustacean Jet Fighters. Horror Hotel 61 The monsters have to raise money to give Hillhurst a big make-up and so, they turn the house into a hotel for monsters. Nukus takes advantage of the situation and sends a plant-like creature called Furnzilla to destroy the Beetleborgs by pretending to be a customer. Les is More 62 Les draws a monster named Rooth-less, whom he thinks will defeat the Beetleborgs. However, Nukus doesn't like it and neither does Horribelle, who says the monster looks like an "overgrown kangaroo". Unknown to them, Vilor and Les use Nukus' sword to bring the monster to life. When Nukus informs the two that the monster (whom he describes as "some big bouncy thing with bunny ears and boxing gloves") punched him in the head and Horribelle adds that he "hippity-hopped out the front coffin", Vilor tells them that he told Les not to do it. Nukus then warns Les of the consequences; namely that if a monster isn't brought to life by him, it cannot be controlled, and if Rooth-less isn't brought back within 24 hours it would create a rift in the 2D world, sending all 2D creatures back, including the Crustaceans. The Beetleborgs will ultimately have to work together with their new enemies to put this out-of-control monster in his place. #Sunset Boo-levard 63 #Extra...Beetleborgs Revealed 64 #Who's That Ghoul? 65 #Attack of the Brain Suckers 66 #Don't Fear the Reaper 67 #The Old Gray Flabber 68 #Son of Frankenbeans 69 #How Does Your Garden Grow? 70 #The Curse of the Mummy's Mommy 71 #Halloween Haunted House of Horrors 72 #Booger Man 73 The Poe and the Pendulum 74 After a huge lunch the monsters at Hillhurst fall asleep,but are rudely awakened by a raven,which announces the arrival of the famous writer Edgar Alan Poe. Poe's presence at Hillhurst is followed by a series of weird events, in which nothing is as it seems to be. #The Lost Comic 75 #Enter the Dragon Borg 76 #To Foretell the Truth 77 #Wolfie's Wild Ride 78 #Lady and the Champs 79 #Astral Ransom 80 #Astral Ambush 81 #Roboborg 82 #Mega Spectra Beetleborgs 83 #Battle of the Giants 84 #Robo Rumble 85 #Super Fang 86 #Experiment in Evil 87 #Mega Borg Power 88 Category:Episodes